You're Back
by J-Twice
Summary: ONESHOOT. Ketika dia memang di takdirkan kembali untukku maka selama apapun ia pergi pasti akan kembali lagi suatu saat nanti. YUNJAE FANFIC


**Cast : kim jaejoong x jung yunho**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : typos, cerita gaje, abal-abal, BL, DLDR karena ini hanya sebuah keisengan semata.**

**Summary: ONESHOOT. Ketika dia memang di takdirkan kembali untukku maka selama apapun ia pergi pasti akan kembali lagi suatu saat nanti. YUNJAE FANFIC**

Seorang namja cantik terlihat keluar dari mobil lamborgini merahnya. Ia melihat jam yang bertengger di pergelangan tangan putih mulusnya.

"Aish, sudah telat" gerutunya sambil menenteng tas kerjanya kemudian berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia berlari saat melihat pintu lift hendak tertutup.

"Tunggu" teriaknya. Sontak orang-orang yang berada didalam lift menahan pintu lift yang hampir tertutup. "Gomawo" Ucapnya.

Namja cantik itu berdiri di depan sebuah pintu bertuliskan 'MEETING ROOM' setelah membenahi penampilannya ia membuka perlahan pintu tersebut.

"Maaf saya terlambat" Ucapnya meminta maaf pada orang-orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

"Kau terlambat 1 menit 59 detik Kim Jaejoong shi" Kata namja paruh baya yang kini sedang berada memasang wajah dingin.

"Mianhae sajangnim"

"Untuk kali ini keterlambatanmu masih bisa saya toleransi" Jaejoong bisa bernafas lega mendengarnya. " Kita lanjutkan rapatnya"Perintah namja yang tak lain adalah Direktur Perusahan SKY crops. Semua terdiam mendengarkan presentasi dari bagian pemasaran mengenai barang yang akan segera mereka keluarkan.

"Saya harap kita bisa berkerjasama untuk Produk kita kali ini" semua peserta rapat mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan dari pimpinan perusahan tersebut. "Oh ya dan satu lagi kita akan kedatangan seorang yang akan membantu kita untuk produk kita kali ini, ia akan saya gabungkan dengan bagian Produksi, Kim Jaejoong shi saya harap anda bisa menyesuaikan diri dengannya"

"Nde sajangnim" Jawab Jaejoong.

"Baik rapat hari ini selesai, terima kasih atas kerja samanya".

#Yunjae#

Jaejoong Nampak terlihat sedang fokus dengan laporan yang ada di depannya. Terkadang ia mengernyitkan dahinya kala menemukan sesuatu yang tidak sesuai dengan kehendaknya.

"Jae,kau tidak makan ini sudah hamper lewat jam makan siang" Tanya Junsu rekan kerja Jaejoong yang juga satu devisi dengannya.

"Nanti saja Su, laporan yang harus kuperiksa masih banyak"

"Tapi kau harus makan Jae, nanti kau sakit dan malah akan menelantarkan pekerjaanmu"Nasehat Junsu

Junsu mengelengkan kepala melihat Jaejoong yang selalu memikirkan pekerjaannya. Ia menghela nafasnya pelan lalu keluar dari ruangan kerjanya. Tidak berapa lama ia masuk kembali dengan membawa sesuatu di tangannya. Ia berjalan mendekati meja Jaejoong dan meletakkan barang yang ia bawa diatas laporan yang sedang Jaejoong periksa. Jaejoong memandang heran kearah Junsu.

"Apa ini"Tanyanya

"Aku membelikan mu makan siang, kajja makan"

"Nanti saja"Tolak Jaejoong

"Ani,kau harus makan sekarang ppali"

"Hah,ne—ne" Jaejoong akhirnya mengalah karena percuma melawan Junsu ia tidak akan berhenti menyuruh Jaejoong untuk makan.

"Kau itu juga harus memikirkan kesehatanmu Jae, kalau kau sakit nanti aku akan kerepotan mengurus pekerjaan sendiri"

"Nde"Jawab Jaejoong malas sambil memakan makanan yang Junsu bawa.

"Ohya Jae, kau tahu tidak siapa orang yang akan bergabung dengan devisi kita"

"Molla,sajangnim tidak memberitahuku kuharap ia bisa diajak kerja sama"

"Nde,Semoga"

Terdengar langkah beberapa pasang kaki dari luar ruangan yang ditempati Junsu dan Jaejoong, tidak berapa lama pintu bercat coklat tersebut terbuka beberapa orang berjas terlihat memasuki ruangan. Junsu dan Jaejoong segara menghampiri orang-orang yang tak lain adalah atasan mereka.

"Ada apa sajangnim" Tanya jaejoong

"Aku mengantarkan orang yang akan bergabung dengan devisi kalian" jaejoong segera melihat seseorang yang berada di belakang atasannya.

'DEG'

"Yun…ho"Lirih Jaejoong sama dengan Jaejoong namja tampan itupun juga tak kalah terkejutnya dengan jaejoong

"Ini adalah Jung Yunho orang yang akan membantu kita untuk produk terbaru kita nanti"

"Jung Yunho"

"Kim Jaejoong"

"Nah ku harap kalian bisa bekerjasama dengan baik"

"Nde sajangnim" Jawab mereka serempak

"Ya sudah aku akan kembali keruangan ku, Yunho mulai sekarang ruanganmu disini dan jaejoong tolong beritahu yunho apa yang harus ia kerjakan"

"Baik sajangnim"

Sepeninggal atasan mereka suasana canggung menyelimuti ruangan tersebut membuat junsu yang notabenenya mengenal jaejoong orang yang supel kini terlihat canggung dengan orang baru yang akan bergabung dengan devisi mereka.

"Ehem.." junsu berdehem mencairkan suasana yang terasa canggung

"Kim junsu immida" kata junsu memperkenalkan dirinya yang langsung disambut oleh Yunho

"Jung Yunho immida,mohon kerjasamanya"

"Jae" tegur junsu yang melihat jaejoong hanya diam

"Ah ne.." kata jeajoong yang tersadar dari lamunannya "Mian yunho tempat kerjamu sebelah sana kalau tidak ada yang kau mengerti kau bisa tanya pada junsu atau padaku, junsu akan menjelaskan tentang produksi kita yang akan keluar bulan ini, jadi selamat bekerja" setelah mengatakan tugas yunho. Jaejoong memilih untuk meneruskan kembali pekerjaannya yang tertunda berusaha untuk terus konsetrasi namun kini konsetrasinya pecah membuat ia menghela nafas berkali-kali. Junsu yang mendengar helaan nafas namja cantik tersebut mengernyitkan dahinya merasa heran dengan sikap jaejoong. Berbeda dengan junsu Yunho hanya diam memandangi jaejoong dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ada apa dengannya" gumam junsu namun masih bisa di dengar oleh yunho yang berdiri di samping junsu.

"Mungkin dia sedang lelah"

"Mungkin saja, kka sekarang kita mulai bekerja"

"Ne"

#Yunjae#

Tidak biasanya hari ini jaejoong meminta pulang lebih awal. Membuat beberapa pertanyaan dibenak junsu ada apa dengan jaejoong hari ini pikirnya, namun ia menepis pikiran tersebut karena mungkin jaejoong memang membutuhkan istrihat karena pekerjaannya yang terlalu banyak di tambah lagi dengan akan di keluarkannya produk baru perusahan mereka.

Sepulangnya dari kantor jaejoong tidak langsung pulang menuju apartemennya melainkan kesebuah taman yang hanya terdiri dari pohon-pohon besar dan di tumbuhi rumput hijau yang segar. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya pada salah satu pohon sejenak memejakan matanya mengenang cerita masa lalunya.

"Kau masih ingat tempat ini" suara bass mengintrupsi kegiatannya, namun ia tidak membuka matanya seolah mengetahui siapa yang datang.

"Untuk apa kau kembali" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan namja barusan jaejoong malah menanyakan pertanyaan yang membuat namja tersebut terkekeh.

"Sudah cukup lama aku pergi, bukankah lebih baik aku kembali" jawab namja tersebut dengan santainya membuat jaejoong mendengus. Ia pun membuka matanya yang sendari tadi terpenjam yang pertama kali di lihatnya adalah mata yang selalu membuatnya masuk kedalam jeratan yang di tidak bisa ia lepaskan setelah sekian tahun mereka tidak bertemu.

"Kau tidak merindukanku"

"Cih, dalam mimpimu saja" jawab jaejoong dengan ketus membuat namja tersebut lagi-lagi terkekeh.

"Kau tidak berubah sama seperti dulu hanya wajahmu saja yang semakin cantik" goda namja tersebut.

"Cih jangan sebut aku cantik karena aku tidaklah cantik camkan itu" ketus jaejoong setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkan namja yang kini hanya memandang jaejoong dari jauh.

Sesampainya di apartemen jaejoong segera merebahkan dirinya di sofa pikiranya menerawang jauh saat perpisahan mereka dulu ia tersenyum miris mengingatnya. Ia kemudian bangkit menuju kamarnya membuka sebuah kotak yang sudah sejak lama ia simpan dengan rapi berisi semua kenangan dengan seorang namja yang sangat ia cintai dan mungkin hingga saat ini hampir 7 tahun perpisahan mereka namun rasa cintanya tidak bisa ia hapus begitu saja.

Ia memandang foto mereka saat sama-sama memakai seragam SMA yang tengah berpelukan saat namja tersebut merayakan ulang tahun jaejoong. Ia membuka kembali lembaran album berikutnya foto mereka saat sedang pergi liburan kesebuah pengunungan mereka terlihat sangat mesra saat jaejoong ingin membuka lembaran berikutnya sebuah foto terjatuh dari dalam album tersebut. Jaejoong mengambilnya dan tersenyum melihat foto saat pertama kali namja tersebut mengatakan cintanya pada jaejoong.

"Akhirnya kau kembali" gumam jaejoong. Ia memasukan kembali album tersebut kedalam kotak kemudian ia beranjak menuju kamar mandi, berendam dengan air hangat mungkin bisa menenangkan pikirannya.

Setelah puas berendam dengan air panas jaejoong segera keluar dari kamar mandi. Perutnya yang sendari tadi belum di isi sekarang meminta jatahnya cepat-cepat ia memakai pakaian dan segera menuju ke dapur untuk memasak sesuatu. Disaat tengah asyik dengan kegiatannya ia di kejutkan dengan langkah kaki seseorang yang tengah mendekat kearahnya, namun ia tidak bereaksi apa-apa masih dengan kegiatannya memasak ramen untuk sekedar mengganjal perutnya.

"Passwordnya tidak berubah masih tanggal ulang tahun jadian kita" suara bass yang sudah lama ia rindukan kini bersuara.

"Aku hanya malas menggantinya" sahut jaejong, namja itu terkekeh kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya menghampiri jaejoong ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping tersebut, jaejoong tidak beraksi apa-apa hanya diam menikmati pelukan tersebut.

"Hemm padahal aku menginginkan kau masih mencintaiku, apa kau benar-benar tak merindukanku eoh, beginikah sambutan mu setelah sekian lama kita tidak bertemu" namja tersebut mengecup leher putih jaejoong.

"Cih, kau saja yang tidak ingat pulang apa itu salahku" jawab jaejoong dengan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"hey kau masih marah padaku"

"kau pikir saja sendiri Jung Yunho, minggir aku ingin makan" seru jaejoong yang sudah selesai membuat ramennya.

"Maafkan aku"

"Bahkan kau pulang pun tak langsung datang menemuiku"  
"Itu sebabnya kau bahkan seperti tak mengenaliku" kata yunho sambil memandang jaejoong yang sedang memakan ramennya.

"Bukankah kau pintar seharusnya kau sudah tahu jawabanku JUNG"

"Hah kau masih dingin seperti dulu jae, bahkan sekarang kurasa kau bertambah dingin" kata yunho sambil menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan.

"Kau pikir mudah menunggu selama 7 tahun tanpa kabar berita, ku pikir kau sudah mati"

"Kata-katamu sadis sekali jae, aku tidak tahu harus menghubungimu kemana kau tidak memberikan nomormu bahkan emailmu pun tidak"

"Lalu kenapa kau lama sekali baru pulang, bukankah kau bilang hanya akan pergi selama 3 tahun tapi buktinya 7 tahun kau pergi"

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan appa begitu saja jae, selama 4 tahun aku membantu appa mengembalikan posisi keuangan perusahan yang memburuk"

"Cih, kau memang pandai bicara jung" yunho memaklumi perasaan namja cantik di depannya memang ini semua salahnya namun harus bagaimana lagi appanya meminta untuk membantu perusahan mereka yang kala itu tengah di ambang kebangkrutan saat ia berniat untuk pulang kembali ke korea menemui kekasihnya. Dulu mereka berpisah karena yunho mengutarakan niatnya untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya di Jerman dan kebetulan orang tuanya juga membangun perusahan disana, walaupun berat berpisah dengan yunho namun jaejoong merelakan kepergian yunho untuk meraih mimpinya, namun takdir berkata lain janji yunho yang hanya bilang akan pergi selama 3 tahun malah berlarut hingga beberapa tahun kemudian, jaejoong kecewa karena yunho tidak memberinya kabar. Walaupun sebenernya jaejoong juga tahu alasan yunho tidak pulang dari umma Jung yang kala itu pulang ke korea mengurus usahanya di korea.

Hubungan jaejoong dan yunho sudah diketahui oleh kedua orang tua mereka, dan mereka merestui keduanya. Jaejoong hanya kecewa kenapa tidak yunho langsung yang memberitahu alasan yang sebenarnya di kala itu. Namun tak bisa di pungkiri walaupun kekecewaan itu menyakitkan namun tidak mengurangi rasa cinta jaejoong pada yunho. Ia memang bicara dingin karena itu memang sifat jaejoong yang terkadang tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya. Terbukti saat pertama kali mereka di pertemukan lagi, jaejoong bahkan memperlakukan yunho seperti orang yang baru kenal walaupun hatinya sangat senang.

Dan yunho yang di tugaskan bekerjasama dengan jaejoong pun itu suatu kebetulan belaka karena mereka sama-sama tidak mengetahuinya. Rekan bisnis appa jung meminta yunho untuk membantunya mengeluarkan produk terbaru perusahan mereka jadilah sekarang yunho bekerja dengan jaejoong.

"Hey kau tak ingin membagi makan itu denganku" tanya yunho dengan wajah cemberut.

"Ani"

"Yah jae, tapi aku lapar apa kau tidak kasihan padaku kalau penyakitku kumat lagi bagaimana" kata yunho dengan tampang memelas membuat jaejoong mendengus.

"Cih, dasar ini" kata jaejoong menyodorkan mangkuk ramennya yang tinggal setengah.

"Suapi" kata yunho dengan manja membuat jaejoong memutar bola matanya.

"Cih, kemari disana terlalu jauh" dengan senyum lebar yunho langsung duduk di dekat jaejoong dan langsung mencium cherry lips yang tengah mengerucut tersebut. Dengan penuh kasih sayang ia menyuapi yunho walaupun kata-katanya kasar tapi hatinya sangat bahagia beruntung ia memiliki yunho yang begitu pengertian dengan sikapnya yang ketus. Yunho memeluk tubuh jaejoong dari samping ia menyamankan kepalaya di bahu jaejoong.

"Boo saranghae"

"Nado yun"

"Maafkan aku meninggalkanmu terlalu lama Boo" untuk kali ini jaejoong tersenyum dengan manis meraih kepala yunho di bahunya. Kita wajah sepasang kekasih itu saling berhadapan. " Yang berlalu biarkan berlalu yun, yang penting sekarang kau ada disini bersamaku aku sudah sangat bahagia jangan pergi lagi" yunho mengenggam tangan jaejoong yang berada di pipinya.

"Ne, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi Boojae"

"Gomawo yunnie, saranghae"

"Nado saranghae Jung Jaejoong"

"Yak, kenapa kau merubah margaku seenaknya saja" protes jaejoong tak terima

"Ani, karena sebentar lagi margamu akan segera berubah baby"

"Apa maksudmu yun" tanya jaejoong bingung

"Kau tahu alasanku untuk pulang selain membantu rekan bisnis appa adalah untuk segera membawamu menjadi seorang Jung, aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya Boo. Aku hanya ingin kau yang menjadi nyonya Jung. Yunho melepas genggaman tangannya kemudian berlutut di hadapan jaejoong mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berhiaskan berlian. Yunho membuka kotak tersebut membuat jaejoong tidak bisa berkata-kata karena semua ini terlalu mendadak untuknya sebuah cincin cartier polos yang pastinya harganya tidaklah murah.

"Will you marry me Jung Jaejoong" dengan berlinangan air mata jaejoong mengangguk kepalanya tak sanggup bersuara, membuat senyum diwajah pewaris tunggal keluarga jung tersebut. Ia langsung mengambil cincin tersebut dari dalam wadahnya dan memasangkan di jari manis jaejoong.

"Gomawo yun" ucap jaejoong yang langsung memeluk yunho.

"Ne Boo, setelah ini aku tidak akan meninggalkan dirimu sendirian lagi"

"Ne yun"

"Saranghae"

"Nado saranghae yun"

**THE END**

FF abal-abal yura nongol lagi nih, tangan yura lagi pengen ngetik jadilah ff gaje seperti ini, yura hanya menuangkan apa yang sedang yura pikirkan sebenarnya alur ceritanya bukan seperti inni pada awalnya namun entah kenapa berujung jadi seperti ini.


End file.
